Favorites Day
by pinkcat4569
Summary: It's favorites Day at the canteen.  Chef Bernie tells the staff what they want to eat, and why.


Favorites Day

Rating: K

Spoilers: No

Description: Favorite Day at the canteen. Chef Bernie tells the staff what they want to eat, and why.

Disclaimer: Do not own Primeval or characters

Author's Note: I'm making myself write one story a day, and I'm trying to get more concise in my writing and less rambling. These will all be 1000 words or less.

620 Words

Favorites Day

The team was at the ARC canteen.

"What's favorites Day," said Connor. "There aren't any dishes listed."

Chef Bernie smiled. "You don't tell me what you want to eat today. I tell you."

Abby's was first and Bernie handed her a plate of Vegan lasagna.

"Bernie, that's my favorite."

"I know Miss Maitland. Welcome to Favorites Day. You're favorite tells me that you despise cruelty, especially against animals. You are kind, sensitive, but a fighter."

Abby smiled. "Wow. You're a shrink too?"

Bernie smiled. "A little bit," he said, chuckling. "I studied about food and personality, and what your favorites say about you."

Connor was next. Bernie gave him pepperoni pizza.

"Wow. You got my favorite right too."

Bernie smiled. "You are an intellectual, you like tasty, easy and fast. You often pull an all-nighter, eating the cold pizza as you study."

Abby laughed. "He nailed you."

Connor smiled. "I think you stumbled onto a new branch of psychiatry, Bernie."

Next, was Matt. His plate was fried calamari. "You are an adventurer. You try new things, and can't stand the familiar and comfy in your food.

Matt smiled. "Three for three," he said. "I can't wait to see Emily's."

She was next. Her plate had baked chicken and a side dish of sweet potato ravioli. "You are traditional but rebellious. You like order and an established routine, but you cannot be caged because you grow restless."

Matt laughed and Emily smiled. "Thank you Bernie. You figured me out faster than I did."

Becker was next.

"I know his favorite," said Connor. "Anything blackened by a grenade."

Everyone laughed, even Becker.

"Captain, you are a natural protector. Selfless and strong, perhaps stubborn, you feel a strong connection to people in your care. What else could be your favorite, but the Sunday roast?"

"I thought you like prawn crackers?" asked Jess.

"I do, a lot. They come in a close second to the roast," said Becker.

"Seafood is also the food of a protector. Fishing sustains village life, our economy, and our diets."

Becker began chewing on a prawn cracker. "Did good, Bernie," he said, chewing.

Bernie smiled. "Miss Parker was a challenge. Your favorite is chocolate, of course, but I refuse to serve you that for lunch."

She giggled.

"I do, however, have a dish for you."

He handed her a bowl of chili.

"I've never had it," she said.

"I am confident that this dish will instantly be your favorite."

Jess tried the chili. Her eyes lit up, and she spooned it frantically into her mouth.

"My mouth is so happy."

"It has a special ingredient, Miss Parker."

"What?"

"Chocolate."

"You're kidding," said Becker.

"No, chocolate and chili pepper come from the Aztec culture, so they actually compliment each other."

"I love it. My new favorite, Bernie."

Bernie smiled.

"Chocolate says you are caring, easy-going and generous. You love life and bring happiness to others.

Becker smirked. "That's her."

Jess blushed.

"I disagree a little, though" said Becker. "She won't share her chocolate."

"I do! Occasionally," she said, smiling. "What's your lunch favorite, Bernie?" asked Jess, between spoonfuls.

"Cornish pastry, with traditional filling of minced steak, onion and potato. I am a baker, you know, and I love my pastry."

"And what does that say about you?" asked Abby.

"Pastry lovers are home bodies. They enjoy caring for others and are often in caring careers, like nurses, teachers, and cooks."

"Whoa," said Connor. "That personality stuff is good!"

"I have a theory," said Bernie. "You aren't what you eat, but you eat what you are. Enjoy."

They all smiled, and gathered at a table to eat, but Jess darted back to the counter.

"I need something else, Bernie."

Bernie smiled. "Here you go Miss," handing her a chocolate bar.

"You're the best," and she toddled off to Becker, waiting for her before he sat down.

Bernie chuckled. "Grandma always did serve chocolate cake after the Sunday roast," he mused.

The End


End file.
